Hal Jordan (Earth-RSR)
Hal Jordan, 'or known as '''Green Lantern, '''is the third superhero in Earth-RSR's modern world, being precedeed only by Iron Man as the first and Atom as the second. Even if he is the third hero of the modern world, he is one of the most famous heroes in that time. However, although he is a popular hero and a great one, suddenly he disappears, and remains unknown for 30 years, from 1960, the Cold War, until 1990, the Third World War. Biography Early Life Hal Jordan was born to two militaristic parents, who formerly fought in World War 2. They were calm and patient parents, and Jordan developed a strong bond with them. His father was a pilot, who became famous after winning around 43 dog-fights in several locations during the second great war. His mother is a medic who is known for her medical techniques, and was known to work with someone called Charles Bruttenholm. His father was known to work with someone called Albert Thaddeus Simmons. Still, Jordan was inspired by his father to work as a pilot in the future, and he did. The Pilot When Jordan was an adult, he finally followed his dad's footstep, of being a pilot. He joined the Air Force and quickly became an expert pilot. Jordan was also trained in H2H combat in case he's not in his fighter plane. Jordan rose in the ranks of the Air Force until he was ranked "Captain". Jordan was also known there as a relentless pilot. Later on, he became a trainer for rookie Air Force members in flight and air-to-air combat. That time, he greatly impressed his commanding officer, James Rhodes, later known as War Machine. Green Lantern In the times of Jordan's success, an "incident" happened, and it will change Jordan's life forever. When Jordan was in a train on his way back to Seattle in order to meet his parents, the train was somehow crashed by a gas truck, which is explosive. When the two vehicles collided, Jordan nearly met his death. However, somehow, he managed to survive. Only to see a "Lantern" in front of him. Jordan thought that this is his death, but he was surprised that the "Lantern" somehow can speak. The Lantern asks Jordan to be a "Green Lantern" to preserve justice with a force that has not been employed for centuries, since the Lantern's power is rarely been used, weaking it. After some words and "arguments", including some explanations about the "Lantern" itself, finally, Jordan accepted to become a Green Lantern, and he became the hero he is right now. Jordan was said to be deceased by the Air Force the day after the incident, but then, Jordan, as the "Green Lantern" arrived at the ceremony to honor "Jordan's death". Everyone was surprised by Green Lantern's coming and thought that he is the one who killed "Hal Jordan". But Lantern commanded his fellow soldiers to go in an enclosed place. In that place, everyone was surprised that Hal, is in fact, the "Green Lantern". After some explanations and shouts, as well as parties, Hal finally became a superhero, officially named as Green Lantern. He is the third hero in the modern world, as well as the USA, preceeded only by "Iron Man" and the "Atom". Green Lantern had also encountered Iron Man and Atom several times, but neither they, Hal, or Stark and Palmer, knew each others' identity, save for Anthony and Ray. The only ones that knew Hal's secret hero identity is the Air Force. Lost In Action Some times when the Cold War started in 1960, a mysterious accident happened. While Hal was travelling to a remote part in Greece for vacation, with his ring, suddenly he disappeared. In Greece, no one knows who is Hal, so even when the Air Force began searching for him, with some help from the Greek Government, Hal was gone. He was gone in action, and he was believed to be dead. However, no one knows, that Hal was actually captured by "Amazonians", and he is lost... for 30 years... Personality Hal is a cheerful, optimistic, positive-thinking person. He is also a funny and humoristic guy. Hal is a confident guy, as well as tactically genius. Jordan is also an expert pilot and can always crack a joke anytime. However, in battle, Jordan is a type of hero who wants to finish things up, completely. But that doesn't mean that he kills enemies. Still, Jordan is a respectable, honorable, as well as strongly-willed hero. Powers and Abilities Green Lantern's power is primarily powered around the power given by the "Lantern" in the train incident. His powers, like the mainstream Green Lantern, is connected to willpower. The stronger is his willpower, the better is his expertise with his powers, as well as the stronger he is. With the "power ring", Jordan is able to create hard-light constructs that is powerful even to restrain strong beings. The ring also bestows him extra powers, and along with his powers mentioned above, will be listed below: *'Construct Creation: 'Like mainstream Green Lantern, Hal is able to create hard-light constructs. These constructs have the same level of durability as their real-world counterparts, albeit can be harder when Hal has a greater willpower. This ability is virtually limitless, only to be limited with Hal's imagination. His ring can create complex creations, such as a fully working clock, robot, even a small mechanical factory. These constructs can stay "created" as long as Hal still has his willpower. So even if he sleeps, the constructs will not be gone unless Hal decided to "erase" them. From giant fists to cannons, Hal can make it all. *'Superhuman Strength: 'With the ring, Hal is stronger than normal humans and can lift up to 90 tons. With constructs, he can lift up to 100 tons. He can perform many strength feats, such as lifting a skyscraper, coupled with his willpower (which allows him to do such feat), fully destroy a Tiger II tank, as well as piercing the armor, which is an extremely durable and considered a "nightmare" for other tanks, and others. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Hal is capable of survivng damages that would normally kill a normal human. With this, Hal can survive superhuman blows, cannon blasts, explosions, punctures and slashes, heavy maulings, and others. Like his strength, Hal can furtherly enhance this with armor constructs or by enhancing his willpower. This also bestows him with invulnernability, and pain resistance. *'Flight: 'With the ring, Hal is able to fly in a speed that somehow, is "settable". This means that Hal can be as fast in flight as he can. However, his limits are Mach 3. This is not some kind of limitation for Hal's willpower enhancement, but it is just, somehow, the maximum speed he can achieve as the Green Lantern. *'Immortality and Decelerated Aging: 'This power is present in Hal even if he doesn't wear the ring (after becoming the Green Lantern of course). This means that Hal can live forever, except if someone kills Hal physically. *'Healing: 'Like immortality and decelerated aging, this power is present after becoming the Green Lantern and not wearing the ring. With the ring, Hal can instantly rejuvenate parts of his body that is wounded and heal scars. Without the ring, basically, as long as Hal has great willpower, his body will regenerate ''virtually rapidly, replacing damaged cells with cells, one time at some seconds. This healing power however, cannot heal dismembered limbs. Trivia *Along with Superman, he is one of those heroes who had their design stayed faithful to the original Red Son arc, which inspires the creation of Earth-RSR. Some of his story also is somehow similar to the real Red Son arc, specifically Red Son Superman #3. **Hal's "lost in action" tragedy is similar to the point of his capture by local communist forces in Malaysia during the Russian-American conflict. The difference is that the RSR Green Lantern is captured by the Amazonians '''after '''becoming Green Lantern while the real Red Son Green Lantern is captured '''before '''becoming Green Lantern. **His Green Light alias is also a reference to Red Son Superman #3. Green Light in the Red Son arc is the name of the project that starts the Green Lantern Corps of Earth-30, which is akin to those of an Air Force group. *Hal gains his power after a train accident. This is a reference to Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern in the real DC comics, who also experienced the same thing. *His father and mother's "partners" in World War 2 are actually a reference to Earth-70709, which is developed by Jacky 50A, who also developed Earth-RSR, but abandoned it. Hal's father's partner is named "Albert Thaddeus SImmons", which is a reference to "Red Hulk" of Earth-70709. Hal's mother's partner is named "Charles Bruttenholm", which is a reference to "Broom X". Interestingly, both Albert and Charles in Earth-70709 is part of the Superhuman Service Agency, and Albert Thaddeus Simmons in 70709 didn't fight in WW2, but his '''father '''and mother '''did, as well as Charles Bruttenholm himself (as a medic, which Hal's mother is also one). *Unlike other Green Lanterns, Hal being a Green Lantern here, is not as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. While Alan Scott was also like this, he has been granted an honorary Green Lantern Corps member privilege. Category:Heroes Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Americans Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Versions of Green Lantern Category:Construct Creation Category:Power Ring Wielders Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Immortality Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Flight Category:Americans (Earth-RSR)